


Attack on Wolves

by PrincessJellyfish77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mike is super duper sweet to Eren, Multi, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Marco Bott, Scent Marking, Sweet and kind Eren, They can transform into their human forms but still have cute fluffy ears and tails, Wolf Pack, loner levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJellyfish77/pseuds/PrincessJellyfish77
Summary: Eren Yeager lost his mother to the humans as a pup and with no guardians, Eren and his sister, Mikasa, wandered lost in the forest till one day was found by 2 loving betas, Hange and Petra, whom took them into their wolf clan. Years later, Eren a 16 year old omega finds out he's in love with another man, what will happen next to the late bloomer? X3
Sorry for the bad summary everyone ^^''





	1. Curiosity Killed the Cat but Satisfaction Brought it back.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING this fanfic contains yaoi or boys love! You have been warned.

"Today was the worst day of my life, I swear upon the life of every human out there!" I barked as I laid my muzzle into the wet grass of a field.

"Shut up brat, we have bad days too," canine's greatest hero growled as he pressed his small paw into my muzzle. Even though he's smaller than me, he's so much stronger. I whined at the painful pressure and submissively gave into the elder's teasing. Finally releasing me, I rolled over on my back to stare at the huge sky, wagging my tail in happiness. I know that Levi is just naturally mean like a big brother, so I don't hold it against him really. Every since I've joined this pack of wolves, they've only been kind to me so I just let everything be. After each hunt we change back to our human forms to talk and enjoy ourselves with the pack.

Today though was terrible! We ran into some humans that tried to shoot us, I was so scared! It reminded me of my childhood...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful summer day, the sun high in the clear sky. My mother, Mikasa, and I were searching for food since we didn't live in a pack like others, when we heard the voices of humans...I had heard of tales of beast that would kill our kind because they were scared of us, but I didn't think that they killed for fun! I was searching for some herbs since mother used them to help heal wounds, when...I heard the shooting of things called guns. I rushed back to mother with Mikasa, my adopted sister that lost her family, and saw my mother lying on the ground. 

"Mother!" I howled running as fast as my short four legs could to my wounded mother with Mikasa at my side. My watery eyes stared at the bloody puddle under her fragile brown form.

"...honey..."her voice cracked on the verge of tears, "please Mikasa...take Eren and run...I don't want anything happening to you two....please...".

"Mom why?!" I screamed pressing my nuzzle into hers holding back so many tears, "I can't leave you!"

"Eren, please listen to Mikasa and leave before they come for you too!" Tears puddled at her dark eyes as she nodded towards Mikasa. 

"Eren, come,"Mikasa cold voice also on the verge of cracking as she chomped down on the scruff of my neck dragging me into the safety of the woods. 

"Mom!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The memory bothered me immensely, but it doesn't hurt as bad though. At least we all made it out alive this time!

 

"Brat, open your eyes. We're leaving out," Levi mumbled under his breath as he walked on towards our home, the forest. Running behind, I wandered towards Mike, a tall lanky alpha wolf that has extremely good sense of smell. 

"Eren you smell....different..." Mike's deep voice rumbled as he looked behind at me,"...you smell sad...".

"N-No! Don't worry Mike!" I rushed up to walk beside him grinning and showing my teeth playfully. For once I've actually been decent, and Mikasa isn't here to follow since today is hunting day for the boys. Sadly, my best pal, Armin isn't a hunter he's a medicine wolf, so I get to go on my first hunt with the elder men.

I stared at the cloudy sky as it seemed it was going to storm, the smell of pre-rain was amazing to my nostrils, but lightening sure is scary. Slightly cowering from the thought of lightning, Mike stared at me through his half lidded eyes and whispered in a scratchy voice, "Don't be afraid, Eren".

I jumped nervously and shyly, slightly blushing from the blunt remark. Moving closer to the side of my elder, we continued walking through the forest for shelter. Our pack closed together as we found a small cave to stay at and transformed back to our human forms. The transformation was quick, just that we still have our tails and ears with unique markings. The pack of many pushed and shoved letting the youngest in first at the transformations. Making my way to the back with my tail between my legs, I laid against stone and moss, combing my hair down careful not to hit my sensitive ears. Lying in the dirt, I sighed wishing for more than a cave to sleep in, maybe a nice grassy area.

A few other teens made their way over to me as I glanced up with my ocean green eyes and a smile. Jean, Marco, and Connie, only a few of my close friends, made their way over to sit in the back of the cave also.

"Hey Moppy, what's wrong? Do ya miss Mikasa following you, huh?" Jean teasingly growled through his teeth at me with a huge smirk.

"Jean....please no fighting," Marco, a tall freckled boy with a long thin tail, begged pressing his nose into Jean's.

"Come on ya guys!" Connie, a short teen with flat, light brown fur, barked happily dragging the two away.

 

'Alone again huh...'I thought sadly as I looked around to see everyone in their own groups having a great time. The hunt was a total success, why am I not happy? ‘I have no mates and without Armin and Mikasa...I'm alone.' I hid my face in the crook of my crossed arms. The pouring rain out the cave was like music as I listened soon realizing that everyone was asleep but a few. Taking a deep breath my body relaxed and soon drifted to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Huh? I must have dozed off. Damn it's hot!

Rolling over I realized I felt different, my body was sweaty and sticking. I feel nauseous....my throat feels so tight and sore. My lower abdomen is burning and throbbing. Why do I feel so...needy...? My thoughts are slurred like I'm drunk. I stood on my wobbly legs trying to make it outside the pitch black cave for air, my face burning in embarrassment and tail between my legs.

The dark cave helped hide only a small bit of the embarrassing view of my sweaty, weak body.

"Brat...why the hell do you smell so different?" Levi's voice from the shadows sent chills down my spine making me groan in excitement. What's wrong with me?!

"L-Levi....make it stop hurting...."I moaned through a few cracks of my voice...damn I sound needy!

"Shitty pup! You're in heat, no wonder Mike said you smelled different..." Levi groaned lifting off the rocking he was napping on and made his way over with his usual bored expression. Squinting, I noticed a blonde, broad man sleeping nearby lift his head to sniff the air "Levi, leave Eren be, it's only his first heat," the calm and soothing voice came from the pack leader, Erwin, the true alpha.

Heat?!? No..no..no, I wasn't suppose to start till I was back home with the rest of the clan...

"Fine but if this shitty pup tries anything, he's dead," Levi said coldly laying back down beside the commander. 

Walking outside the cave the rain finally stopped during the time I took a small nap, leaving puddles scattered across the scenery. Lying at the entrance, a familiar voice nearby echoed quietly through the silent forest.

"Eren...is that you?" Mike's deep voice calmed my aching body and I yearned for more of that feeling. I quietly answered through my sore throat.

"Yes, Mike, it's only me," my voice sounded less and less like me by the minute.

Watching the tall man move closer, mine only responded more needy. His strong, musty alpha scent filling my sensitive senses. He sat at my side, his long legs laying across a mossy stone beneath us. My heart throbbed in my chest in happiness with every breath, and my scent gland began to swell terribly.

"You smell so different....are you alright?" The concern in his voice made me shudder in delight as I lowered my head submissively to the alpha.

"Mike....I'm fine don't worry," I took a deep breath, blushing. I jumped when two cold fingers pressed themselves against my exposed scent gland making me squirm in excitement. 

He's too close! He might get the illness too!

"Please back off, I'm sick and I don't want you to catch the illness!” I blurted out attempting to hide my aching hard on. He only nodded in return, retracting his hand from my scent gland.

I sighed hiding my cherry red face from my elder.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of Eren. It's just part of who you are,” Mike’s soothing voice reassured as he touched my soft, brown speckled ears. 

Jumping from the sudden contact, I gasped out in needy pleas “How can I make it better...Mike?”

The large alpha smiled, looking down at me with his bold, hazel eyes and responded calmly, “Eren, to fill that burning desire, you must love someone very much...do anything for them, be with them when they need it most. Then you will know when you’re ready, okay?”

His smile made my heart beat so fast I could hardly breathe, my body burning and my scent strong. “Mike...what if I already found my alpha?” Surprised Mike looked down into my eyes, “....Eren…”. His fingers tracing the sensitive glands on my neck as he whispered, “Whom might they be Eren?” his long sandy tail wagging.

My fluffy ears flattened against my hair shyly as my face turned a shade darker of red, “um……”, carefully I pressed my nose against his, a sign of love for wolves, and whispered, “...you”.

Blushing hard I hid my face in his neck, hoping he would accept my request. Mike shifted and pulled me closer into his lap, stroking my soft brown hair, “Eren….I would love that but... I’m a package deal.”.

“That’s right brat, he was ours first,” a teasing growl came from behind us. Embarrassed, I jumped off the alpha, landing in the damp grass with my shaking tail between my thighs and head lowered. 

“Don’t be so cruel, Levi, you’re scaring the poor, little omega,” a soft chuckle scolded the short but deadly wolf. Gazing up from the ground, the alpha of our clan, Erwin, and the most dangerous, Levi, stood in front of my quaking body sniffing my scent and analyzing it. 

Hiding my face from the alphas, a gentle but strong hand touched my bare, freckled shoulder, “Come dear, you can stand, we’re not angry at all,” Erwin’s calming voice brought me to my feet. Submissively, I peered up to have a look at the alphas. Erwin, a large blonde, with a medium length, fluffy tail, and bright, sky blue eyes. Levi, a short but muscled alpha, with scars covering his entire body, coal black hair, a short sleek tail, and gray cold eyes that could kill. Just being around these two made my heart beat so fast I could faint, and their clashing sweet, tangy, and salty scents taking my breath away. 

What’s happening?! I didn’t realize Mike had a partner already...I’m awful...

“Erwin, Levi, I understand if you are upset with me,” Mike’s voice broke my thoughts, and I turned to nervously gaze towards him.

“Of course not, Mike,” Erwin laughed and Mike relaxed, the scents of the alphas calmed, “We were just going to ask little Eren a few questions regarding our future.”.

My body jerked to look up in surprise and concern, “F-future sir?”

“If you want Mike, you’ll have to be all of our mates,” the seductive words rolled off Erwin’s devious lips. Shocked, I dazed off into thoughts with my feet in the cold wet earth.

Is it possible to have more than one alpha? What would Mikasa think of me? I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn’t interested...they are all so attractive strong and amazing alphas.

“Tsk hey brat, you want to be our omega or not?” Levi’s impatient tone made me jump but without another thought I nodded my head proudly. “Yes sir!” My body tingled with excitement from the huge decision. Mike stood up and lifted my small, cold body off the damp ground, “Wouldn’t want our omega to get sick now would we?” he smiled happily at me and nuzzled my scent glands. 

Ugghhhh so sleepy… my body cried out for rest and the warmth of my alphas.

“How about we get some rest before we travel tomorrow back to the village?” Erwin suggested as Mike carried me inside the cave with the others. Mike laid me in a nest of straw and hay where Levi and Erwin were previously sleeping.

“Rest in our bed Eren, you're our omega and we must treat you well,” Erwin smiled and Levi tsked with his arms crossed,” Don’t spoil the brat too much,”. I laid beside Mike and Erwin whom produced enough heat to make an omega truly happy and Levi a small distance away on a large stone.

After Levi lost his family, Isabel and Farlan, to the humans, he keeps his distance from everyone, even his own partners. Levi was a lone wolf for half his life until Erwin found him and welcomed into the clan.  
"Goodnight Levi," I whispered into the darkness of the cave.  
"Tsk...goodnight brat.." Levi mumbled and I smiled like an idiot.  
Yawning cutely, Mike nuzzled my neck helping me to sleep easier. My heavy eyelids drooped, and my body soon went limp in exhaustion from the hunt earlier today.

Goodnight Mike, Erwin, and Levi


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter clan begins their long trip back to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone it took so long, this chapter is going to be a bit shorter ^^; I'm so sorry! Just going through a lot at the moment, forgive me!

The chirping of birds and the rustling of the others woke me from my deep slumber. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and the drool from my cheek to see Mike waiting next to me with his eyes closed. Smiling, I leaned over and pressed my nose against his and licked the tip happily. Mike opened his eyes and nuzzled my face, “Good morning my dear, it’s quite early, the sun hasn’t even risen yet, ” his deep voice filled me with warmth.

“Good morning Mike,”I showed my teeth playfully and pounced on him, cuddling the calm alpha. Looking around I noticed the cave emptying as everyone prepared to leave and head home to the clan. My body burning once more from the heat, I grabbed Mike’s shoulder for support, my face cherry red.

“Should we prepare for the trip back?” My wispy voice asked the tall alpha.

“Sit, Eren. I will gather some water for you before we leave,” Mike soothed with a worried expression planted on his face. Looking around the empty cave, I noticed Levi sitting in the far back from the others. Gently standing on my wobbly legs, I wandered to the back with Levi.

“Um...g-good morning Levi..did you rest well?” I stuttered shyly, worrying about what he would say. Levi is a mysterious alpha with a dark past, I just hope one day he’ll trust me like the others.

“Morning brat, I slept fine...how did you sleep?” Levi sniffed the air and grumbled, his eyebrows furrowed, “Ugh..your heat makes me nauseous...are you feeling well?” The slight concern in his voice making my chest erupt with bubbly, warm feelings.

Surprised I blurted out, “Oh! Um yes...I slept great actually,” I internally laughed at my shyness and covered my face.

_Bleeeh, I'm so stupid ughh_

Levi patted my bedhead and scratched at my sensitive ears attempting to soothe me but only receiving a loud, breathy moan.

_OH GAWDDDD!! I’m such an omega! After all these years why does it suddenly show now with my mates?!_

Embarrassed, I stumbled back to the safety of the nest to find Mike and Erwin waiting with a bowl of water. Blushing, I sat between the two alphas.

“Good morning, my dear Eren,”Erwin nuzzled my scent gland making me giggle and squirm excitedly. Mike brought the bowl to my lips and I happily sipped the refreshing, cold spring water.

“Mike said you weren’t feeling too well Eren, when we return to the village we will get some heat reducers. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to our sweet, little omega, including the stubborn Levi,” Erwin laughed playfully kissing my cheeks. Hehe...so sweet. Erwin is such an interesting person, he’s super sweet and kind yet on the other hand he’s powerful enough to kill anyone who opposes him in an instant.

“Levi might act as if he doesn’t care but he’s extremely caring and already has a soft spot for you sweetie. Also don’t stray too far from the clan Eren, I don’t trust others too well, and I’ll have Mike protect you at all costs,” his deep voice growled protectively as he licked my scent gland making me feel secure. Mike brushed his nose against my cheek lovingly as Erwin continued teasing.

“Tsk, what a brat leaving me behind like that. Ahem...we must be returning soon, if you want to fiddle around let’s get to the safety of our den Erwin,”Levi hissed from behind us, his tail swaying in agitation. I hid my face in Erwin’s chest shyly from the alpha’s glare.

“Forgive me, Levi is completely right we must be returning, everyone is getting angsty,”Erwin sighed and nodded at Levi, and they both began heading out of the cave to meet with the others.  
Mike grabbed my soft, delicate hands and kissed the tops sweetly, “Go see your friends before we start heading out, love,” we left the temporary shelter to meet the others. Mike nodded towards me, and left towards the high ranked hunters. Walking outside the cave, I saw Marco, Jean, and Connie chatting. I rushed over to them with a huge smile upon my face, ignoring the nagging heat in my belly.

“Hey omega, what are you smiling about?” Jean laughed as he wrapped his arm around Marco’s shoulder with a wink.

“Leave him alone Jean, when do we ever get to see Eren this happy? Eren what’s making you so happy?” Marco smiled at me while casually removing Jean’s advances.

“Um...well I um...I have a mate, well mates,” I stuttered shyly with a light blush on my lightly, freckled cheeks.

“WHAT?!” Jean and Connie yelled simultaneously, hurting my sensitive ears.

“Oh stop it Jean, I think that’s wonderful Eren, I’m so glad you have someone to care for you,” Marco calmly responded and patted my shoulder happily. Marco is a sweet beta that seems to have gotten stuck with the worst possible alpha, Jean. Both Marco and Jean share an omega, my close childhood friend Armin. Seeing Armin happy is enough to keep me from killing Jean, whom constantly is chewing at my nerves.

“That’s crazy Eren, what’s Mikasa going to say?” Connie questioned with concern.

Connie is funny beta that’s goofy and lightens the mood whenever him and his partner Sasha, also a beta, are around. They can turn even the darkest of moods to light with their funny antics.  
“Um well i don’t know really..” I nervously said as i played with my fingers and chewed on my nails, "I’ve got to start going, my alphas are waiting for me”. I zoomed off to afraid to look back, my anxiety began to build in my chest, my stomach in knots, and my shaking tail between my legs.

_She’s just my sister...just my sis nothing to worry about...oh god who am i kidding?!?_

I took deep, cold breathes as I met up with Mike who was waiting at the front of the group with Erwin and Levi. Erwin yelling commands and preparing the group for a long trip back home. Levi helping the younger wolves prepare food rations. I relaxed and looked around at the scenery. The sunrise was like a mixture of pink and orange with smudges of gray rain clouds. The chilled air smelling like pre-rain and the ground soft from dew. Puddles were scattered on the ground like little mirrors to another world. Everyone began to change back to their wolf forms and I soon followed. The transformation is like letting your instincts take control and become one with nature. This form is how we bond with one another and nature. It makes us truly free. I transformed quickly becoming a small but long, brown and white speckled wolf. My paws lightly touched the muddy, ground after the transformation making me nearly forget my worries. My senses grew stronger at an overwhelming pace and the smells gave me a small headache. Relaxing my senses, I walked near Mike, his wolf form much larger than mine. I rubbed myself against his side affectionately and in return he licked my nose.

  
“Are we leaving soon, Mike?” I asked sitting lazily waiting for Erwin and Levi.

  
“Soon, dear, just watch the show,” Mike sat next to me, laying his head atop mine playfully. From a distance, I watched Erwin, a focused, charismatic, skilled, leader encourage the clan to do their best on the trip back and to be careful of the many dangers that await us. Erwin is the perfect leader, a selfless leader who would do anything to protect his clan. His fearless dedication shines through making him the best leader we could ask for.

At his side stood, a sleek, short, black as night wolf with eyes that could kill. Levi is our clan's best killer, an assassin of the night, his body made perfectly for the very task. A silent but deadly man. A stunningly handsome man and a beautiful wolf. Perfect both ways.

Sitting beside me sat a giant, with the power of scent to detect danger miles away. Protecting the entire clan from the dangers outside the protection of our hidden village. His brave actions and abilities has saved many lives and will continue to.

I smiled realizing just how lucky I am to have the best alphas. A kind giant, an amazing leader, and a skilled hunter.

A loud howl broke me from my thoughts,"Hunters, we will commence our return home now! Prepare yourselves and go forward!" Erwin's howl echoed throughout the large forest to all the hunters. My hair stood on end from the alpha's call, I shuddered with delight and stood with Mike as we made our way up front with Erwin and Levi. My insides tingling from the alpha's call bringing out my heat. Erwin howled once again encouraging the wolves to run as a pack. My body felt weak with excitement and pleasure with every howl from my alphas.

_Ugh, why did it have to be on my first hunt?_

Mike looked at me with great concern and pressed his nose against my scent glands attempting to comfort me.

"M-Mike...ugh how long is this trip going to take?" My words stumbled out of my mouth.

"It should take at least half a day, my love, I know you can do this," Mike gave me support and love with nuzzles.

Quietly, the lone wolf walked beside me, "Eren, we can't fall behind, the run is about to begin," Levi mumbled with his body low to the ground preparing himself.

"Y-yes, Levi,"I lifted my body and prepared for the long waited run, my paws digging into the dirt and muscles tightening with anticipation.

In unison, the hunters clan howled, and took off at impressive speeds. My lungs breathing heavy with each step against the ground. The wind blowing against our thick fur coats, as we ran side by side. Levi, much faster than the others, sped off to be with Erwin in the front. Mike stayed at a slower speed to comfort me in my first long distance run. Running with the clan makes time feel so much slower, everything is a blur and the sound of footsteps fill our ears. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun began to set slowly leaving the sky in a beautiful rainbow, stars above us grew brighter, and the moon became more visible. The run had taken nearly all day, with just a few breaks for water. My joints and body ached from the run and we're nearly home. The village's dim lights slipped through the dense forest where it settled in the center. The pack slowed down to breathe in the fresh air and relax our aching bodies. Mike, a veteran hunter, showed no form of exhaustion as he stayed at my side. My body weakly dragging itself to the village that was no more than 10 minutes away. Erwin once again howling to inform the village of our return and villagers rushed out to meet with their families. The hunters transformed back to their human forms to greet their families with love.

As I transformed, Mikasa and Armin zoomed out of the village to greet me with a tight hugs.

"Oh Eren, we are so happy for your return," Mikasa sniffed me lightly and pulled away with a confused, concerned look and her mouth tightening.

"Eren, I'm glad you weren't injured but you seem different," Armin questioned as he pulled me into a close hug and whispered quietly," Eren I know you started your heat but I'm here for you so don't worry."

"Um...I can explain Mikasa, I-I started my heat during the hunt," I mumbled shyly avoiding eye contact with her, instead looking up at Mike, who stood behind me protectively, for comfort. Mikasa's jaw tighten as her attention changed to the tall alpha.

"Don't do anything rash now Mikasa, Eren is a grown omega," Armin attempted to calm the female alpha by patting her back.

"Don't touch my Eren," Mikasa growled, her tail high in an attacking position. Mike stood his ground, his neutral expression not changing as his tail swayed in agitation.

"Please Mikasa! Don't fight Mike, he's my partner, my alpha," I stood in front of Mike protectively with my tail between my legs and a blush across my face. "He hasn't hurt me in any way, my alphas haven't marked me yet." I looked down embarrassed.

"Alphas?" Mikasa's deep voice snarled. "I let you go out hunting once and you return with alphas?" Her expression staying the same but her alpha scent like needles.

"Eren is right, I don't sense any marking, he wouldn't lie to his sister would he?" Armin reassured Mikasa, pressing his nose against her cheek calming her. Armin smiled happily, his bright, blue eyes lighting up. Armin's hair was pulled back into a bun with little strands of blonde lazily sticking out. Mikasa's sharp features keep her looking beautiful and dangerous. Black raven hair slung up in a long ponytail with the sides hanging down, making her look deadly.

"Mikasa, please don't be this way with Eren, he seems so happy with his new alphas. The elders were getting so worried that we wouldn't start his omega cycle, be proud of him for finding love," Armin's argument relaxed the alpha.

"Please Mikasa, don't be upset with me," my green puppy dog eyes begging her to leave them be.

"I'm not upset Eren, I'm just a worried sister," Mikasa relaxed with a sigh,"if anything were to happen to you I would go crazy, you and Armin are the only family I have".

"Thank you Mikasa," I hugged my sister tight then turned to introduce my alpha. "Mikasa and Armin, this is Mike, an veteran hunter".

Mike nodded in approval, "Nice to meet you Mikasa and Armin," his posture relaxed and so did everyone else. His green eyes looked down at me and I smiled at him in joy.

"Erwin and Levi are not here but they are the leaders of the hunter's clan. Erwin is the commander and Levi is the second in command, " I grinned proudly thinking of how great my alphas are. Glancing at Armin I noticed him anxiously pacing and I nodded for him to see his loves.

"I must go meet my partners now, Eren and Mikasa, I'm sure they are worried," Armin giggled nervously running off to find Jean and Marco, in the group of hunters. His tail wagging happily in the distance.

"Don't hurt my Eren or I will kill you, understand?" Mikasa threatened Mike with daggers for eyes but a heart of gold.

"I would never hurt my Eren," Mike's calm voice boomed and his arms wrapped around me lovingly. "We gotta go find our alphas Mikasa, so go be with Annie, I'm sure she's worried about you," I smiled and hugged Mikasa one more time before leaving. She silently agreed and left to find Annie, her partner.

I glanced at Mike and pulled him into a loving hug, "I'm so sorry about that Mike," I hid my face in his chest.

"It's fine Eren, your sister loves you very much and doesn't want anything happening to you, I understand that. I don't want anything happening to you either," Mike kissed my forehead and stroked my lower back with his large hands. My chest bubbling with happiness and desire.

"Let's go find our lovers"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to get smutty ;3 hope everyone liked it, if there is any errors please tell me! It would be much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think ^^ I would love to know if you want more please!! Thanks everyone -hugs and kisses-


End file.
